The Principal of the Pen: The Fellowship of ASTSW
by Niccea and Washuu
Summary: This is a high school spoof of Lord of the Rings. No football players or cheerleaders were harmed during the making of the story...I hope.This story is now complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The district has changed. I feel it in the tile. I feel it in the desks. I taste it in the fountain water. I smell it in the foul smelling cafeteria food. Much that once was is lost for now no student lives who remembers it.

It began with the creation of the random magical items of power. Three ever-changing costumes for the class of theatre. Five silver instruments that could turn into weapons for the class of band. Seven voice lessons for the class of choir. And nine, nine uniforms were given to the class of football, who above all desire cheerleaders…uh… I mean POWER!

For within these items was the strength and will to master each class. These powers were passed down to future generations to come. But they were all of them deceived. For another item was made.

In the land of the stadium on the fifty-yard line the Dark Principal Dr. Sauron made in secret a master pen to control the whole district. And into this pen she poured her cruelty, her malice, and her will to torture all students by making them stay in school all year round. One Pen to rule them all. One by One the free classes of Middle Independent School District fell to the power of the pen. But there were some that resisted.

A last alliance of the three great classes (band, choir, and theatre) marched against the armies of the stadium. And in the stands, they fought for the freedom of MISD. Victory was near. But the power of the Pen could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope faded that Ian Sildur of the class of band took up his Bari Sword, and knocked the Pen out of the principal's hand. Dr. Sauron, the enemy of the free classes of MISD, was defeated.

The Pen passed to Ian who has this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of teens are easily corrupted. And the Pen of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Ian to his suspension.

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became ghost stories. And for two and a half decades the Pen passed out of all notes. Until, when chance came it ensnared a new student.

The Pen came to the student Golem who took it deep into the tunnels of the P. E. locker rooms. And there it failed him. The Pen brought to Golem unnatural poor grades and perfect handwriting, for five years it rotted his mind. And in the gloom of Golem's locker it waited.

Darkness crept into the halls of the new South Hamilton High School. Rumor grew of a shadow in the office whispers of a nameless fear. And the Pen of Power perceived its time had now come.

It abandoned Golem, but something happened then the Pen did not intend. It was picked up the most unlikely creature imaginable. A loner, Billy Baggins of the Choir. For the time would soon come when loners would shape the fortunes of all. Not really.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bill, can I barrow a graphite pencil?"

"…I only have a pen…"

"Throw it here!" The pen sailed across the room and hit the student square in the face, rendering him unconscious. "You're late Greyson!" accused the science teacher.

"An AP student is never late," countered Gary Greyson rather indignantly. Gary snapped his fingers and the bell suddenly rang, and Gary Greyson better known as Gary the Grey took his seat smiling grimly. "Time for roll call," called the teacher a bit stunned by the bell. "Baggins"

"…Here…I guess."

"Boffin"

"Present"

"Brandybuck"

"Aqui"

"Cypher"

"Has not been seen for a year."

"Gatewood"

… "Gatewood?" …. "No Gatewood. Greyson?"

"I'm here but Gatewood is unconscious"

"Senecal, take Gatewood to the nurse."

"..." The ROTC student got a sadistic grin on his face and dragged the student to the office along with the pen. _Why does that pen give me a sense of dread? _thought Gary. _I'll ask the principal at Terry Ingleburg High School about that later. _

Senecal dragged Gatewood down the stairs and propped him up against the wall. "Time for a stabitty death!" He proceeded to stab Gatewood with the pen no more than 47 times. He then got rid of the pen and threw the unconscious-bleeding student into the nearest Girl's Restroom. Gilbert reported back to class saying that Gatewood had to stay at the office for a while.

The school suck up, Niccea, was skipping merrily down the hallway on her way to fulfill nature's call, when she tripped over the pen. She, being part klepto, instinctively put it in her purse, and continued into the restroom. As soon as she walked into the restroom, she saw the unconscious body of Gatewood; she let out an almighty cheer of happiness. Soon the suck up part of her took over and she ran off to tell the principal there was a boy in the girl's bathroom.

…………

"This is very serious business I better write Gatewood up. That young man is taking a turn for the worst."

"I quite agree, ma'am"

"Oh, so you have a pen I can borrow?"

"Sure, Ms. Fisher," Niccea said in her most sugary voice. She handed her the Pen. As soon as her hand touched it, the Pen glowed with blue runes and he said in a creaky voice, "That's Dr. Sauron to you!"

"Eeeeeeeek!" Niccea ran from the room, slipped on a TIHS ID. Gary saw her running away shouting "Washuu" at the top of her lungs. Gary, being very meddlesome, stuck his head in the room. At the site of Ms. Fisher holding the Pen and laughing maniacally, he thought it would be best to see the principal at TIHS pronto.

…

Meanwhile, at the other end of the school, the heir of Ian stopped playing the Bari saxophone to feel the bad vibes in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gary was stopped at a red light on his way to TIHS. He grabbed his laptop and wrote an E-mail to the heirs of the three classes:

Please report to the backstage of

the South Hamilton High School

Theatre tomorrow.

He sent it and continued towards TIHS, "I have some gathering of my own to do…"

…

Niccea ran into the Terry Ingelburg High School cafeteria and found Washuu sitting at a table with a bunch of mismatched people. There was someone already talking her. Apparently she wanted Washuu to skip merrily around the room and sell roses for the poetry club. Pl approached with great caution, "Um…boss, there seems to be a problem can we discuss this in private?"

Washuu looked very relieved, "Sure. Let's go to the principal's office." She led the way into the office and helped herself to the principal's chair. "I have this school wrapped around my little finger. All I need is to finish latching my treadles on Hydrogen Stoichiometry High School and then you persuade the principal at your school to join us and soon I'll rule the district"(lightning flashes)

"It is really great that you almost have BISD, but…"

"But what!?!?"

"My principal won't be able to listen to me."

"Why not?!?!"

"I believe I found the Pen."

"Were there blue runes on it?"

"Yes. They glowed as soon as Ms. Fisher touched it. It seems the spirit of Dr. Sauron possessed her."

"We'll worry about that and South Hamilton High School later. Go. Take this ID and make sure HSHS is under our control."

"Aren't you worried about the middle and elementary schools? What about the private schools?"

"I'll take care of them. You hurry and get to HSHS and use that sweet tongue of yours on the principal." Pl rushed out and off to the next school passing Gary who was pulling up in his powerful gray convertible.

…

As soon as Gary parked in the parking lot, he ran into the choir room. He encountered four freshmen choirlings. One of them ran up to him, "Hello, Gary the Grey. Remember me? I'm Fred."

Gary was pleased to see him again. "Fred, there is going to be a meeting at the SHHS theatre. Meet me in the Band hall in 10 minutes and I'll give you and your friends a ride…Oh, by the way, is the band ensemble still going on?" Fred nodded his head silently. "Good see you in the Band hall." Garry left as quickly as he had come. Fred ran back to his Choir friends. The like him were heirs to the choir. Their names were Sam, Peter, and Mia

…

A ROTC student marched into the office. "Boss, there is someone from SHHS looking for the principal of the school. What should we do?"

"I'm the principal now remember? Send him in but have some of your…um…men on standby." The student saluted and marched back in with Gary. "Mr. Amnell, the Pen is at SHHS, it has been under my nose the whole time. A loner had it."

"You fool, your love for the loners might been the mistake of all."

"But I don't like loners, besides Billy had it for a few hours. What should we do?"

"There is nothing we can do. Soon her armies will soon arise again. We must join her forces or die."

"Tell me, when did the greatest principal of TISH start reasoning with madness."

Washuu turned around to face Gary, "Since I became in charge." She snapped her fingers and two ROTC students restrained Gary. "You! I have heard long of a student who lusted for power of the district, but I never thought she was you! Washuu, why did you, the president of the National Honors Society, pull a stunt like this?"

"Silence. I have been planning this stunt for quite a long time. As soon as I became Washuu the White president of the National Honors Society, I knew my time had come. While you, Gary the Grey, were trying to gain the role of president, I was busy corrupting and disposing of my own principal and worming my way into high power all over the district!" Washuu began to laugh maniacally.

"We will stop you. You will be suspended and lose your place in the NHS for this!"

"I'm so scared. Your students are no longer united. Throw him on the roof where he can do no damage. The people who are really in charge of NHS will most likely believe me over him." The ROTC students dragged Gary away and locked him on the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After gathering their backpacks, the freshmen, Fred, Sam, Peter, and Mia, Headed towards the Band hall. They went straight towards the band director. Fred spoke for them, "Excuse me sir, have you seen Gary Greyson?"

The director looked down on him, "Not in ten minutes, what is going on here?"

"Oh nothing," Fred sang. He realized his mistake and covered his mouth. All around him musical interments stopped playing, and their musicians stared at him. All of a sudden a hand reached from behind, grabbed Fred, and dragged him back to the practice rooms. Facing him was a tough looking senior with a beat-up Bari saxophone case. "Now I can craft rich speech when I need to, but to sing, that is an unusual gift...you have just revealed that Choirlings are abroad."

All of a sudden, Sam, Peter, and Mia stormed in with their little fists clenched. Sam shouted at him, "Step away from him or I'll give you a bloody nose."

The senior turned to him, "You are brave little one."

"Little?!?! Peter! Mia! Be careful! He will bewitch you with his saxophone!"

The senior sat his case on the ground and opened it revealing a very battered Bari sax, "Not very bewitching is it? I am Steve, a band member from SHHS. I am here for the interschool band ensemble. I will guide you to SHHS for the meeting. It looks like Gary isn't going to show up."

Fred looked at him, "Why can't you just give us a ride in your car?"

"It is a bug and you don't want to ride in the back. Let us get going." Steve led them out of TIHS and down a small path.

…

Washuu was busy. She was building an army. Which entailed training any student who had some muscle to do karate. There were also rumors of Washuu's private troops lead by one of her best friends, Ace. Gary the Grey was horrified when he saw how vast the army was. He knew he had to find a way down from the roof of Terry Ingleburg High School to warn the students of South Hamilton High School about the Pen and the power hungry student with a huge army.

Washuu decided to take a tea break and went upstairs to shove Garry around a little. "I'll give you one last chance to join with me and share my power." Gary suddenly saw a gutter pipe. Before he jumped to safety he declared, "There is only one Lord of the District. And he does not share power." Gary then slid down the pipe to safety, jumped into his convertible, and drove away.

…

The five travelers were on the road for several hours. Midway through a field they stopped to rest at a large rock. Fred slowly drifted to sleep. He was suddenly awakened when someone stepped on him. He sat up and looked around, "Where is Steve?"

Mia turned around from facing the rock, "He went off to scout around for trouble. It isn't like a monster is going to come out and grab us." She stepped away from the rock now a brilliant shade of tie-dye.

"What have you done!?!? Change it back!"

"Oh lighten up. Sam, Peter, and I had to do something while you slept."

Fred's mind was on stories he learned of the dark times from his father, "We will be spotted!" All of a sudden, a dull roar issued from the back part of the field. The dreaded nine football players drove up on motorcycles. Their captain spoke in words of triumph, "We have found Choirlings! They will never unite at SHHS!" The freshmen put up their feeble fists. Fred, the only one with common sense tried to run. The captain ran him down and tackled him. While holding Fred down, the football player force-fed him a poisoned brownie baked by his girlfriend. Fred collapsed in a heap on the ground. The team then encircled the rest of the small party. A whistle suddenly echoed throughout the field. Steve jumped in between the Choirlings and the Football players, "Penalty! Football team attacking the Choir! Move back 100 yards!" The football team fled from Steve who was wearing a referee uniform.

When the football team was well out of sight, Steve ran towards the unconscious Fred. "He has been poisoned by a Cheerleader's brownie. This is beyond my skill. He needs theatre medicine." For about half an hour Steve carried Fred with the rest of the Choirlings worrying about him walked next to Steve. Steve set Fred down on the ground, and Fred began to gasp for breath. Steve spotted a row of telephone posts nearby, "Sam there might be a medical kit with aspirin in it over there."

"Will that help him recover?"

"No, but it will slow the poison. Come on." Sam and Steve ran for the telephone posts and began searching for the medical kit. Aaron found it and began to rummage through it. Sam saw him and decided to run back to his friends. Sam did not see a dark figure press a blade to Steve's neck. A sultry female voice spoke down to him, "What's this? A band student caught of his guard?"

Sam, Peter and Mia were all bending down over Fred when Steve and a strangely clad senior walked up. When she bent down to observe Fred, Sam recognized the fluid motion. "She is from theatre." Steve immediately bent down and shoved the aspirin down Fred's throat. The theatre student whispered to talk to Steve, "We must get him to my father. I can take him on my bike."

"Amy, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll ride. You walk behind and keep an eye on the freshmen."

"I pedal faster and my bike is too small for you. I'm taking the Choirling and that is final. Once I get to the school my father will protect me." Amy placed Fred in the shopping basket on her bike along with her trumpet case. Amy was the bearer of the Trumpet Short Sword. She was only in theatre because her father, Mr. Elfmen, was the director.

Amy sped down the path on her bike. A sudden rumble from behind warned her that the Football players on their motorcycles were gaining on her. They raced all the way to SHHS. One or two times they nearly grabbed Fred of her bike. Amy finally reached the entrance to the theatre and stopped by the door. The captain shouted at her, "Give up the Choirling, Actress!"

Amy drew the Trumpet Short Sword, "If you want him, come and claim him!" When the team advanced she began to chant, "Father please come to my aid…" All of the sudden, a handsome man ran out of the theatre with a fire hose. He opened a valve and blasted away all of the Football players. Amy smiled at him, "Thanks a lot…dad"

Mr. Elfmen smiled at her, "Just watering the plants. Now, lets get this Choirling inside."

…

Fred awoke in a hammock a day later, "Where am I?"

"You are backstage of the SHHS theatre. It is 10 a.m. if you have any inclination to know the time," volunteered Gary as he looked up at a wall clock.

"Hello Fred," cried Sam from the other side of the hammock.

"Sam has been worried, he hasn't left you side since you got here."

"Maybe that is because my hand is stuck?" When Fred got a better look he noticed that, indeed, Sam's hand was caught in the webbing of the hammock. Gary started to laugh. "The council will be meeting as soon as you had a decent breakfast."

Fred sat down to breakfast with the rest of the Choirlings and Steve. He suddenly saw someone that he hadn't seen in a long time, his cousin Billy Baggins, "Why hello little cousin. Fancy seeing you here." Fred smiled; those were the most words Billy has ever said in one setting.

…

The council met in the seats of the auditorium. They leaned close together over the chairs. Mr. Elfmen was calling the council to order. There was only two of the three theatre students were there. One was Orlando; a Junior from TIHS and the other was clumsy Grace, a Sophomore from HSHS. The third theatre student had gone into hiding as soon as she felt the Pen. From the band came Amy and Aaron. The rest of the band representatives came, but their names were lost to the annuals of history. They were the wielders of the Oboe Staff, the French Horn Whip, and the Mallet Numb chucks. Mostly Freshmen came from the choir. Fred, Sam, Peter, and Mia were the youngest. Billy was a Junior. The other two were enigmas to the rest of the group. Gary was there to represent the National Honors Society and he of course was a Senior. Mr. Elfmen was about to call order to the group when the doors to the theatre opened, and a dark figure strolled into the room. Gary looked up, "I don't believe any football players were invited to this council."

The football player gave a scow, "I'm Brad the non-varsity quarterback from this school. I'm a Senior though."

"Why are you here?"

"I had a prophetic dream. It went like this:

Seek for the Sax that was Broken;

In the theatre it dwells;

There shall be counsels taken

Stronger than Stadium-spells.

There shall be shown a token

That Doom is near at hand,

For Ian Sildur's Bane shall waken,

And the Choirling forth shall stand.

So _wise_ Gary. What do you interpret?"

Gary looked thoughtful, "Hmm…information on the Sax that was Broken is not for me to give, but there is a group of Choirlings here. And Ian's bane it's the Pen of course, but none of them have it. It is in the hands of Ms. Fisher." All of the students let out a collective gasp. "And Washuu the White, the president of the NHS has taken over TIHS." He turned to the members form TIHS, "But I bet you already knew that." The students he was addressing shook their heads utterly befuddled.

Brad suddenly stood up, "We must take the Pen from Ms. Fisher, and then use this glorious gift to stop Washuu."

Steve spoke from his chair, "You can not wield it. None of us can."

"And what would a mere band student know of these matters?"

Orlando stood up angrily, "He is Aaron son of Ian. He knows enough football plays to be a coach."

Steve looked up at Orlando, "Sit down Orlando."

Brad looked at him and laughed, "Coach? The JV Team needs no coach."

Orlando snorted as he sat down, "Yeah right. I've seen you play." Steve, whose real name was Aaron Stephen Sildur, shot Orlando a look.

Mr. Elfmen called the meeting back into order. "We must send a group over to find the Pen. I suggest you look at the Old Stadium near the Shannon Lovowitz Center. Even better, you can stop by TIHS and try to stop Washuu somewhat. In fact, make that your main goal, stopping Washuu that is. I'll organize others to charge the stadium." The council went on to decide that two people from each class should go. They hoped to send a boy and a girl from each class.

The choir students were the first to decide. One of them said that they should send a choirling because Freshmen were expendable. They had thought to send Fred and Mia, but Fred refused to leave without Sam. Peter was selected instead.

From the band Aaron and Amy were selected. Many people suspected that Amy had used her dad's authority to get into the band, but the were wrong. Aaron had used his authority. The theatre selection was by far the easiest. There were only two people to begin with, Orlando and Grace. Orlando did not seem the least bit happy about this arrangement. Gary was declared the leader and guide of the group. Brad spoke up, "If you're going to invite him at least let me come along then too." A fog began to fill the room, but nobody noticed. Mr. Elfmen nodded, "Okay then, 8, you shall be the Fellowship of the Pen."

Gary looked thoughtful, "Since we don't have the pen, shouldn't we call it something else?"

Mr. Elfmen glared, his speech ruined, "Fine then. 8, you shall be the Fellowship of Assorted Students Trying to Stop Washuu."

The fog thickened and laser lights turned on. A voice came on over the sound system. "MAKE THAT NI-" A strange student with unruly spiked hair fell from the ceiling. He got up his glasses shattered from the fall. "Man…I ruined the dramatic entrance…I was going to bungee jump from the catwalk you see…" The odd student suddenly stopped and spoke into the clip-on microphone on his coat. "MAKE THAT NINE! I'M VINCENT FROM TECH THEATRE." He was about to swish his long coat back dramatically when Orlando wrested the microphone from him.

Mr. Elfmen stared down at him, "You are not one of my students. What school are you from?"

Vincent looked a little bit sheepish. "I came from Norway. I just moved to this district as a foreign exchange student. I'm a Junior. And I know more about weird stuff like this than any of you combined. I am joining the Fellowship of ASTSW."

Mr. Elfmen cracked a half smile, "Nine then. Any more before I declare it? Good. You shall be the Fellowship of ASTSW."

…

Later that day the Fellowship was getting ready to move out. Fred and Sam were to go back to TIHS and gather as much information as they could about Washuu before the Fellowship arrived. Fred was packing his bag when Billy threw a pocketknife and a shirt at him. He explained rather half-heartedly, "The knife glows blue when danger is near. And the shirt is a Super Shiny. Wear it under your regular shirt. I knew a Fish like you wouldn't have one yet." Fred and Sam departed early. The others in the council also headed back to class.

Aaron took up his battered Sax case but inside the Sax was made new by Mr. Elfmen. Amy carried out her trumpet case. Orlando and Grace both donned their theatre costumes. Peter and Mia went empty handed. Gary grabbed the torch of NHS, a book, and a case of Gardetto's. Brad placed his helmet on his head and Vincent swung his fog machine over his shoulder. The Fellowship departed from the Theatre and began their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Niccea was grabbing her backpack at South Hamilton during the time of the council. She quickly sized up the Fellowship of ASTSW. Niccea thought that they looked weak. She called Washuu the White on her walkie-talkie while racing up Electric Road, "Boss, Niccea here. The three classes are starting to unite. They are coming for you. Even a football player has joined their ranks. I'm en route. Over."

"What, why aren't you at Hydrogen Stoich? Over."

"I left my backpack in the theatre during Musical rehearsal today…I heard their 'secret' council. I sat behind the seats and was ignored. Over."

"Hurry, get here! Over." Washuu turned around to wait, but Niccea was already standing in front of her holding up the walkie-talkie, "All right. Over and out." Washuu glared at her menacingly and sat down at the desk to crochet. "So, Gary thinks he can unite them? Ha! Make sure the Gothic Cheerleaders are ready, then set some traps around the roads here, and then get your butt over to HSHS!" Niccea saluted and rushed off to wreak havoc on the Fellowship. Washuu decided that the pen could be useful to her ploy.

……

Washuu walked into SHHS with one of her fake Ids under the name of Rose Muyo. She was almost past the attendance office when she bumped into Sauron's lapdog and the chief of propaganda, Yushuda Gonto. He had one thing to say to her, "You should have gone to the office."

"Yu! How could you betray mee?" Yu snapped his fingers and the wrestling team jumped out of nowhere and seized Washuu. They carried her to the office.

Dr. Sauron was waiting for her behind the desk looking like a mobster boss. Somehow she had obtained a New Jersey accent, "It is great that you could join me today. Now kiss the Ring." On her hand was the One Ring… Wait. Oops sorry, wrong story! Frodo and Sam ran into the room, snatched the Ring, and ran off. Dr. Sauron was indifferent, "Boysh, go get me a new ring for Washuu to kiss." The wrestlers ran out of the room to look for a box of cracker jacks. "Washuu, there can be a lot of power in this for you, see? If I take over the district again, you and Yu will get special rewards. You just continue your operations over at Terry Ingleburg and Hydrogen Stoich. Yu will be recruiting for my army. This Fellowship could become quite a problem." By the time the wrestlers brought in a new ring, the private meeting had adjourned.

……

Unknowingly, the Fellowship gathered at the front doors just an hour later. Gary was outlining the route the Fellowship would follow, "The fastest way to THIS is up Main St. cross the intersecting road and walk 'til you reach the snow cone stand. There will be the mouth of Electric Road; the road ends at TIHS's baseball fields. If that fails, we must try to sneak in though the freezer. We still don't know why our freezer is connected to theirs. But if that route fails… Let's just hope that route doesn't fail. But, you shouldn't worry about that now. First, we must get off the campus. The nine are patrolling the perimeter with attack dogs and parts of the student body. We'll need to take a root out."

Garry privately led Aaron to the secret root out of the school. "This tree has been here for ages. Its roots spread from here to the outer perimeter of the school. You enter the tree from this door here. Make sure you're ready before we go through it. Dr. Sauron's power has already started to grow. I believe she has won over Yushuda Gonto, your ex-friend and a lesser member of the National Honors Society. Let's go get the others now that we've discussed these matters." Several minutes later the Fellowship went to the courtyard and took the secret root through the tree.

It took quite a lone time. They could only squeeze in two by two and Grace continued to trip over her feet or a stray piece of bark. They all made it out with only a few scratches. They continued on their way towards Electric Road.

……

Washuu had a meeting with Ace in her office, "I don't trust Yu or Dr. Sauron…"

"You don't trust me? Why?"

"Not you! Yu. You know, Yushuda form SHHS. He and Sweettongue are cousins. I wonder if we can still trust her… Ace, I want you to get the Gothic Cheerleaders ready. There may be a battle soon." Ace saluted and went into the secret tunnels of the school. Little did they know, two boys were peeping in through the window. It was Fred and Sam doing their assigned duty of spying on Washuu.

……

The Fellowship was traveling casually down Electric Road. When they stopped Aaron and Brad gave Peter and Mia fighting instructions. Gary was eating from his favorite bag of chips while reading his Science text book laughing as Peter and Mia took Aaron and Brad to the ground. Orlando was standing on a rock when he saw a wisp of shadow moving against the wind. As Grace was shouting at him that it was probably nothing, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his binoculars to better identify the shadow, "Remote control air planes from Ingleburg! Get down!" The students scattered. As soon as they buried themselves in the grass, there was a mighty buzz. Hundreds of planes soared over them. The Fellowship waited a minute after the last buzz 'til they lifted their heads and brushed themselves off. Gary was the first to speak, "The path is being watched. We must make for the freezer!" So the Fellowship walked back to school.

……

Washuu marched up and down her ranks of Gothic Cheerleaders. With Ace as their head they stood straight-backed holding their maces with tassels that looked almost, but not quite, entirely unlike pom-poms. "Do you know how the Gothic Cheerleaders came into being? They were Theatre students once, but then darkness took them and gave them the urge to be cheerleaders. But they were too dramatic to cheer, so I took them in and made them gothic as you see yourselves now. Now my Gothic Cheerleaders you will be angsty, you will be spiteful, you will not fear embarrassment, you will not be happy. Tomorrow, you will taste band flesh!" The cheerleaders let out several battle cheers and ran off to rip up the basketball courts for the use of a new training facility.

……

Following Gary's lead, the Fellowship sneaked into the cafeteria. They slipped under tables and chairs and ducked under trays. They froze at the slightest movement or noise. When they crept slowly into the freezer, they failed to notice the whirling of a small security camera.

……

Washuu watched their movements from her computer and clicked her tongue, "So, Gary, you're taking them on that route and if it fails would you chance the sewer? The Debate students dwelled there, but they became restless and awoke a creature of flame and darkness from the Administration Building, Danielle's Bane?" Washuu snapped her fingers and trouble began to ensue for the company

……

The Fellowship trekked slowly through the freezer, mainly because Grace kept slipping on ice. Vincent pulled some nice warm coats for them out of his backpack. Orlando ran slightly and lightly ahead of everyone, "I hear a fell snap on the wind!" The Fellowship tried to continue on but soon there was a deafening roar. The noise began to steadily increase. A rumble stated and ice from the machines began to fall on the nine companions. Gary recognized the sound of the snap, "It's Washuu!" The students were soon buried past their necks in ice. The taller students broke out of the ice first and helped dig out the smaller Choir students.

Orlando ran lightly back to the door and tried to open it, "It's locked!" All the students panicked. Soon rationality broke in and they tried to open the door. Orlando had already had his turn, so Grace tried to break the door by sliding into it. Luckily she wasn't hurt, but neither was the door. Peter and Mia tried to sing in hopes to shatter the door or lock. They only succeeded in making another avalanche of ice and frozen food fall down on them. At least from this they learned why the cafeteria food was so awful. It was all made of tofu. After struggling out from under some tofu ice cream, Vincent reached into his backpack and pulled out some dynamite. Unfortunately the fuse and the matches were wet from the mass of ice. Aaron and Amy charged up their sax and trumpet weapons in attempt to break down the door. Their weapons almost shattered on it. Gary used all of his scholastic abilities, but the door didn't feel any effects. Last, it was Brad's turn. Brad walked up to the door and simply turned the handle, "Guys, the door was unlocked the whole time. It was just caked with ice." The rest of the Fellowship did the classic anime faint. After recovering, and getting Vincent's hair unstuck from the ice, the Fellowship looked to Gary for their next move. He was evidently upset that the freezer had failed; "We must go into the Sewers of Sworia…" Gary looked at the Fellowship's smiling faces for he thought was the last time.

……

Lightning flashed as Dr. Sauron laughed in her office as Yu smiled smugly behind her chair. Washuu was also having a fit of the giggles. Fred and Sam shivered from their secret place at seeing Washuu so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy shivered as she walked down the hall with the other students. She was from Theatre also but not one of the three. Theatre students had rumors about the Sewers of Sworia. All of them ended with suspended and expelled Debate students. "Where is the entrance to the sewers?" she questioned Gary. "I heard they were in some bathroom but impossible to find."

"No, It is merely difficult. I have passed through them before but I came from the other end. I personally would prefer not to pass through them again...but it is the only way..." They soon reached a bathroom in the south hallway. Upon seeing the sign above the door, the three girls blushed. Mia made a disgusted face, "That's the boys' room! We can't go in there!" Grace smiled shyly and activated her costume. It changed into a schoolboy uniform. Amy became annoyed, "But that doesn't help the two of us!" Vincent smiled wickedly, pulled out beards from his pack and stuck them on the girls. It was now Mia's turn to be annoyed, "You idiot! We look like cross-dressed Arabs!" Vincent shook his head and pulled some turbans out of his backpack and placed there on the girls' heads, "Now you look like cross-dressed Arabs." The girls started to charge at Vincent, but their male counterparts wrestled them inside.

Mia was again disgusted; "Your bathroom is certainly a wreck. No wonder they took away the full-length mirrors, couches, chandeliers, and gold plated stalls. You even lost your marble sinks! How can you live in such a dump!?" The boys stared at her dumbfounded and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement. Brad was fascinated "How does all that cool stuff fit in your bathroom? The boys' bathroom has been like this as long as I can remember." Gary stopped in front of a urinal; "This is it. If I can get it to be dark, the door should appear." Gary snapped his fingers and the lights went out. Slowly strange glowing letters appeared on the wall in graffiti:

Black Guy: Yo bro! Flush and get down!

"These are written in Ebonics. It is a bit hard to decipher, but I think I got it."

African American Theatre Student: Flush Friend and Enter

Gary sat down on a toilet to ponder the hidden meaning of the words. Mia went into hysterics, "I hate this bathroom!" She threw a toilet paper wad into one of the far toilets. She lifted up another one but Brad held her fist, "Do not disturb these dark waters." The toilet bubbled once then stopped.

Yushuda Gonto walked into Dr. Sauron's office. "What is it?"

"They have entered the bathroom. Your orders?"

"Didn't your cousin have a sushi obsession?"

"...Yeah...along with a penchant for biochemistry..."

"Didn't she have some unusual friends?" Yu gave a smug smile and disappeared as quietly as he had entered.

... 

"The principal at my school only had your best interests in mind," said Niccea sweetly to Hydrogen's principal Dr. Theo.

"I'm sure Dr. Washuu is a great principal, but I have never heard of her."

"All we want is your support" Niccea pulled out a pen and began moving it in a pendulum motion in front of his face, "You're getting sleepy..."

"What does it mean?!" shouted Gary for the umpteenth time. Peter decided that just to be funny he would flush the toilet. There was a crunch and the wall slowly opened. Grace was ecstatic, "Wait 'till you experience true Debate team hospitality Orlando! No homework and great sna-"Grace tripped over something. Orlando picked up a backpack that had once belonged to a debate student, "Vice-principals!" Indeed there were several backpacks and articles of leisure scattered among detention, suspension and expulsion slips. The Fellowship slipped and slid out of the sewer entrance, but someone was opening the door to the restroom. They quickly shoved the girls into the stalls and started to whistle innocently. Into the restroom walked Yu, "Have a nice snack. Ciao!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared. "Yu!" Aaron called out but was cut short as the far toilet began to burble again, and a tentacle slurped slowly out followed by seven more. From the toilet's watery depths emerged the octopus's hideous head. Every several feet, it maneuvered one of its tentacles under a stall. He eventually grabbed Mia by the leg. "EEK!" Aaron and Amy drew the Bari Blade and the Trumpet Saber while Brad assumed a tackle position.

Washuu watched the Fellowship battle for their lives against the mutant octopus Niccea and her biochemistry friends had created years ago. She routed for the octopus silently while crocheting. She began to consider giving her Sweettongue a raise, but thought against it. From the window Fred and Sam cringed at each blow, but cheered as Peter saved the day by flushing the octopus down the toilet again. Washuu scowled happily, "Looks like Yushuda failed again. Soon it will be my turn..."

"It's going to come back up again! Hurry!" The Fellowship followed Gary into the only way out, the sewers. As soon as they entered, the tentacles came up and ripped the door to shreds. "We now have only one choice," proclaimed Gary snapping his fingers to light up the light bulb on His National Honors Society torch, "It is a day's walk to the other side. Be careful, darker and things than vice-principals lurk in the deep places of the district."

They sloshed through the knee-deep water. There were worms crawling down from the ceiling and sliming their way around on the girls' heads. Mia even saw a snake slither by. "Every thing looks like a killer octopus in here!" They started to reach a brief stretch of higher ground and decided to take a small break. There was an uncovered grating leading to the lower parts of the sewer nearby. Peter found himself wondering how deep it was. When no one was looking, he grabbed a pebble and threw it in. Everyone jumped at the terrible clanging. They turned to stare at Pete who grinned nervously. Then the pebble hit a rusty pipe nicking it. First a trickle then a flood of water poured into the reservoir under the grate. Gary was furious, "Fool! Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your curio-"Suddenly there was a gigantic BOOM! and SQUEAK! It echoed around the sewer for quite some time and then faded.

Gary decided that they should hurry up and get moving again. They soon came to an area with three separate tunnels. Gary was disturbed; "I don't remember this at all."

Washuu was getting ready many other surprises for the Fellowship. She had already sneaked into the biochemistry lab and got some more of Niccea's pets; "Someone has to take charge around here. If Dr. Sauron fails, the district won't be ripe enough for me to pick."

Yu was preparing too. He was sure he knew when and where the Fellowship would appear next. He would be ready. Picking up his Black Alto Sax, he left the far practice room with a smirk on his face. "Soon, Aaron. Soon."

The members of the Fellowship were talking idly to each other while waiting for Gary to figure out the path. Grace was confused, "I don't understand. My cousin Bailey was supposed to be here. She was in charge of reorganizing our Debate team hideout."

Mia was very nervous, "Are we doomed? He doesn't remember. We're going to end up like those Debate students!" Everyone shushed her nervously. Grace's lip began to tremble. Peter was shaking, "I thought I heard some thing back there, like some one is wading behind us."

"Nonsense Peter!" the Fellowship shouted at him. Peter walked over to Gary and started to speak, but Gary beat him to it. "It's Golem ... I have researched him a little bit. He has gone by his last name for a long time. His first name is lost to me. Only few people know it these days. He transferred over to SHHS from TIHS after middle school. I doubt that even they remember his name. He was in the choir until the pen corrupted him. After five years in high school, he finally ascended to the Junior year, but he was over 18 and was kicked out. Golem has been lurking around school ever since he remembered he left the pen in his P. E. locker when they kicked him out. He ran in here when Billy found the Pen, but I suspect he has been visiting with Dr. Sauron. He could lead to our doom or success..." Gary stood up suddenly and pointed at the left most tunnel. "It's this way. The air here smells of heavy perfume and must." Gary picked up his torch and lead the way again. As they left, there was a small squeak and the scurrying of tiny feet.

They reached a vast chamber in the heart of the sewer system. There was a big bright neon sign in the middle that said, "Welcome to Debatenville!" Everyone cocked his or her head in an awkward manner. Grace suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye while raising her head to its normal position. She gasped and ran through a door that was labeled, "South Hamilton Area." At the head table, there was a gavel with an expulsion slip. Grace bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. Gary read the slip out loud, "Bailey daughter of Fiona, Lady of Sworia." The Fellowship bowed their heads and Brad removed his helmet. Grace tried to leave to mourn on her own, but she tripped over a notebook. Gary picked it up. It was worn and damp and most of the letters had smeared. "It is mostly rants and poems from what I can make out. It is a typical teenage journal... Here's some Spanish notes ... Wait! This is what we needed. The last pages contain the rebuilding project of Sworia ... This kid loved poetry. Each entry is a poem."

Day: 1  
We came back here one day  
And made an attempt to stay.  
Bailey led us all through.  
She is brave and true.

Day: 8  
People came from other schools,  
But someone broke the rules.  
A girl tattled one day.  
I think her name was Ray.

"The rest is too watered out to read. Wait! On the last page there is one last readable poem, but the hand was quaking."

Day 20:  
The smeared word spare no one.  
Here they come!!!!

A sudden BOOM! rattled the students. "I fear we have stayed to long," muttered Gary. "Aaron! Brad! Bar the door!" There was a SQUEAK! Orlando suddenly realized what it was, "Rats!" Vincent passed out weapons to the two unarmed choir students. He himself took out the fog machine. At that time Grace stood up on the table brandishing the gavel, "Let them come! There is still one Debate student left in Swor-" At that point she fell off the table. Aaron and Brad ran back from baring the door and got ready for battle. There was a pounding on the door, "They have a wrestler." Niccea's genetically engineered rodents soon clawed the door to pieces. The Bari Blade cut down the first. Soon the battle became very heated and chaotic. Vincent's fog machine stirred up a lot of rats and forced them into the blades of Aaron and Amy's swords. Mia held up the frying pan Vincent gave her by the very end, "I can't fight! I hate to fight!" A rat's tail suddenly slithered by reminding her of a tentacle. "Aaah!" Mia went into a frenzy whapping every rat (or rat tail) in sight. Peter was struggling to wield the hat rack that Vincent gave him. He ended up hitting more allies than foes. Orlando did an advanced costume change. He got himself into a Robin Hood costume complete with authentic bow and quiver. He shot down many rats. Brad knocked out his opponents by tackling them. They managed to push the rats back, but the wrestler stormed in with a big club. Robin Hood (Orlando) started to knock another arrow, but Aaron lowered the bow. "We aren't supposed to injure other students..." At that moment Amy was hit in the gut by the club and went sailing across the room. Aaron redrew his sword, "Get him!" After a few blows to the head, the wrestler fell unconscious. Aaron rushed dramatically towards Amy. "I always wanted to do this," he said as he lifted up the shirt to inspect the wound. The whole Fellowship jumped back and covered their eyes at the sight. Underneath Amy's regular shirt was the Super Shiny Band Show Shirt. Orlando was in awe; "Truly Band students are made of tougher stuff than I thought." There was a sudden roar and the students ran out into the main part of the sewer. Gary was nearly left behind. During the whole battle he was eating Gardetto's and reading his book on School Myths carefully. Now and then he would casually throw out his torch to trip someone.

The rats surrounded them again coming from every nook and cranny available. Orlando got ready to change his costume again, but the rats suddenly scattered. There was suddenly a light from the other end of the sewer and a loud roar. Gary went into a lapse of shook. He quickly recovered and murmured softly to the others, "He has awoken, the ancient administrator, Baal the Rock. This foe is beyond your !!!!" The students ran sloppily through the sewer. Up ahead the saw a tunnel with a light at the end. Gary recognized it immediately as the correct exit, "The Chasm, Doom!"

Mia stopped suddenly, "What!?!?"

"The name means nothing. Hurry up!" A black fog began to swirl around their ankles. A deep voice echoed around the sewers, "Roar, Gary, why aren't you in class?"

"Oops! Sorry Mr. Baal, but would you believe I'm doing a project for Architectural Graphing on the sewer systems?"

"No."

"Um...You shall not pass!"

"I don't intend to pass. All I need is you." Aaron and the others were standing behind Gary. He nodded towards them, "What about the others?"

"They don't matter to me. Come!" The Rock grabbed Gary by the ear. The last words they heard from him were, "Quit Stalin and get Russian you idiots!" The Fellowship quickly rushed toward daylight. All the girls had tears in their eyes.

Niccea ran quickly into the SHHS gym where Yu was training. "Yu, Gary has fallen."

"Interesting. Will you be a good cousin and keep me posted on the Fellowship's movements?"

"Sure." Niccea noticed that Yu was wielding a large black sword. "What's this for?"

Yu smiled, "It's for getting rid of Aaron."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vincent was juggling in attempt to cheer up the crying girls. They just glared at him and continued to tear up. "Come on girls! Cheer up! I'm sure Gary will only be suspended..." The girls began to wail and strangle Vincent at the same time. Aaron whispered quietly to Orlando who was just standing there, "Round them up."

Brad overheard while half-heartedly comforting the girls making no attempts to loosen their fingers from Vincent's neck, "Give them a moment for crying out loud!"

"By evening this place will be swarming with rats."

Peter looked up, "Where is this place anyway?"

Orlando quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out his binoculars, "I can see the roof of Hydrogen Stoich High School."

Aaron calculated the trajectory angle of a spit wad and direction of the sun two days ago and deduced, "We're right outside the HSHS Outdoor Theatre."

Amy was impressed, "Wow, that Biophysichemistionics stuff really works!"

"Huh? Oh this is my homework. There is a sign over there that says 'Welcome to Lauren, the Outdoor Theatre'" The Fellowship did another anime faint. After recovering and doing some more homework, they walked into the forest towards the theatre.

"Yu! Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you Dr. Sauron."

The evil principal swirled around in her chair; "I have information on Washuu's plans to usurp me..."

"Wait a second, how did you get it?"

"I can use any principal's pen in the district as my spy."

"That would do it."

"She plans to thwart the Fellowship and then go after me. I want you to make sure that the Fellowship doesn't even get that far. They must not make it to Terry Ingleburg intact. I will go have a talk with Washuu." Within the hour she was led into Washuu's office.

"I've heard the students here are Thespians. I don't trust them. They are too dramatic."

Aaron turned around, "Grace, who are you talking to?" The small boy walking next to Grace suddenly disappeared. Grace was somewhat saddened, "That was Noah N. Particular. He loves to listen to people and keeps their secrets. I've never heard of anyone extracting somebody's secrets from him. He is rather shy though. Noah only listens to people who are talking to themselves or when no one is listening to them. Anyway I hate Thespians." Several Thespians dressed in Robin Hood costumes suddenly came down from the trees scaring Noah off again. A long-nosed girl was obviously their leader; "Do you mind? We are trying to have rehearsal. Your Debate student mutters so loudly we could have shot her in the dark."

Grace was flustered; "Yeah, but with a honker like that you could probably smell me from a mile away. Am I correct? What do you say to that Pinocchio? Huh?"

Aaron stepped in-between them, "We have come from South Hamilton to here via the sewer system. I am the leader. My name is Aaron. We seek sanctuary in your theatre for the night."

The girl shook his hand; "I'm Haley, the stage manager, pleased to meet you. As for sanctuary I must take you to the student directors, Gabriel and Cedric, her boyfriend, for them to judge your hearts. But, I should warn you, they rather hate uppity Debate students."

As they walked off, Grace tried another comeback, "Yeah Haley, you know what? Your nose is ...um...rather large."

Haley turned around, "Is that the best you can do?" When Grace nodded, Haley went on a tirade explaining what Grace could have said that would have been a clever comeback.

Dr. Sauron slammed the Pen down on Washuu's desk. "So, you thought that you could betray me, Washuu? You are a pathetic waste of my time. I only keep you around because you have a firm grip here and at HSHS. I can get rid of you at any opportune time." Washuu only glowered at her. Finally Dr. Sauron blinked giving Washuu the win of the staring contest. Suddenly a small hand grabbed the Pen and took it down below the desk. Washuu and Dr. Sauron preformed a double take and looked under the desk. Crouched there were Fred and Sam. Fred tried to talk their way out of it, "Hello. Is this your pen? I'm dreadfully sorry. I must have grabbed the wrong one." The little thieves pushed their way past the evil principals and ran from the room. They dashed behind a corner. Sam looked at Fred, "So, do you think it worked?"

"No Sam. She held the pen too long. The spirit now has a tight grip. We must go to the old stadium and destroy the Pen now. We should find the Fellowship while we are at it."

"That's all fine and good, but how do we get out of here?" They spotted a Coca-Cola delivery truck that was going to HSHS and hopped in the back. They had no idea how to get to the stadium, but they decided that they would figure it out as they went.... Hopefully...

The companions finally made it to the stage of the theatre where Gabriel and Cedric were waiting in their director chairs. Cedric was very puzzled by the number of students, "Mr. Elfmen said that he sent nine. Eight come when nine were set out. Tell me…where is…Gary."

When the party remained quiet, Gabriel's eyes became opaque; "He has been dragged into shadow..."

Cedric glanced over at his girlfriend nervously, "Then the success of the quest balances on the edge of a knife. Be careful not to slip." Everyone jumped, but then they realized he and his girlfriend were merely talking about a video game instead of them.

Gabriel's eyes returned to normal, "There are also some students from TIHS taking refuge here, maybe they can give you the information you need for your quest."

The party was lead away by some Thespians. They showed them to a tree house where Fred and Sam were sitting nestled by a heap of pillows. The Fellowship recognized them immediately and friendships were renewed. Fred showed them his prize of the Pen and made up a highly elaborate story of taking on a hundred ROTC members single-handedly. Mia looked at him with great affection in her eyes, as Brad looked at the Pen with great longing. After a rather healthy dinner, the fellowship retired to their sleeping bags.

After a day of frolicking in the theatre, the party felt well rested. Fred was rather restless though. In the middle of the night he woke up to strange dreams about the Pen talking to him. He mainly excused it as having too much salad. The next night he heard some rustling and the ghostly figure of Gabriel passed underneath the tree house. Fred followed her into a back room behind the stage. She turned around suddenly and showed him a cosmetic mirror. "Would you care to gaze into the Mirror of Lauren?"

Fred took a step forward, "I'm considering it...if you would tell me why everything here is called Lauren."

"It is an old HSHS Thespian legend...Lauren was the first Thespian here and established the outdoor theatre to separate us from our regular theatre bothers and sisters. Now gaze into her cosmetic mirror and learn what you are up against."

Fred looked at his reflection for a while and began to primp himself. Gabriel became annoyed, "How dare you insult the mirror!!! Oh wait this is mine...Cedric broke the real mirror...that is why he can't beat that video game...Here is the portable TV of Lauren." She switched on the TV and it showed different images of the dark principals and their flunkies. Washuu and Dr. Sauron were yelling at each other again. Sweet tongued Niccea was sitting on the HSHS principal's desk keeping him in her hypnotic power. Yu was practicing his sax in the dark shadows of a practice room. He also saw the future where students were slumped over their desks on the Fourth of July. And then the TV zoomed in on to a dark place...the old stadium long forgotten by the district...over it was an evil cloud. The Pen, on a fine chain that Fred had used as bling, suddenly slipped out of his shirt...It talked to him again..."Write with me...use me..." Fred quickly turned off the TV.

Gabriel looked over at him with pity in her eyes, "I know what you saw for it is also in my mind."

"Well yeah. You were watching the TV with me."

Gabriel ignored him; "The Fellowship is beginning to break. He will try to take the Pen. You know of whom I speak."

Fred stuttered, "No actually I don't. Is it Sam?"

"No you numbskull it is Brad! Do I have to tell you everything?!?!"

"No, but it would be helpful..." Fred snapped the Pen off of the chain. "If you ask it of me I will give you the One Pen."

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this...Lights please..." The lights went from a serene white to a dark green. Her costume also changed to Xenia's. "Thank you...In place of a Dark Principal you would have a director not dark but drop-dead gorgeous, and terrible as the rosy fingered dawn! Treacherous as the blue ocean depths! Stronger than the foundations of the district! All shall love me and despair..." The lights rose back to the soft white and her clothes returned to normal... "So how was my acting was it good?"

"It was terrifying I thought you were serious..."

"Good, I have passed the test. I will switch schools and remain Gabriel."

"I can't do this alone..."

"You are a random magical object bearer Fred. To bear a RMO is to be alone. I should know. I'm the guardian of the third theatre costume...I couldn't let my fellow students know it was I...I even go by a different name at SHHS. Grace doesn't realize her true potential as a theatre student and Orlando...he just received a letter welcoming into Thespian society. This task was appointed to you Fred. And if you can't do it no one can."

"Then I know what I must do...It's just I'm afraid to do it."

Gabriel bent down to look him in the eye, "Even the smallest freshman can change the course of the future."

Fred snapped the pen back onto the chain ending the solemn moment with dignity. But then a thought hit him; "Hey I'm not that short!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fred awoke the next morning in his nest of pillows. As soon as his eyes fluttered open, he began to think to himself, "Was it a dream? No it was too weird for even my wildest dreams. But what must I-" He was suddenly interrupted by a big thump on his head as a pillow went flying. He rose out of the mound of feathers to find Peter and Mia having a pillow fight trampling anyone still asleep. Their fierce battle brought them to a very angry Sam. It took both Aaron and Brad to restrain the freshman. Fred left the tree house to breathe the feather-free air. Gabriel was waiting, "Fred you and the party must go down the random stream and get the lake behind HSHS. From there you can find two roads. One leads to the stadium which you seek the other is the SLC across the street from it. Or the party may decide to go to HSHS. Most people there are willing to lend their Broncos and Mustangs. Since you can't drive that path might just as well be a waste of your time. I have informed Aaron of the choices at hand already. I wish you good luck. Canoes from our Pocahontas play and rations are being prepared for you at the banks of the stream."

Gabriel left as suddenly left as quickly as she had came and left Fred with even more questions, "It's like Sam's grandfather always says, 'Fred, never ask a Theatre student for advice. They will just lead you in circles until you stumble in the right direction.'"

Amy was walking out of the tree house as he said this, "You say that but you are good at voice impersonations." Amy gave him a sly smile that usually only Aaron got and walked of the canoes.

…

Orlando was explaining the rations to Grace, "Trail mix bars, just one suffices for a whole meal." At hearing this Peter and Mia suddenly felt sick. Next to them laid ten Trail Mix bar wrappers. Sam was down there too inspecting the boats, "I'm not sure of these things Fred. I think they will sink as soon as we set out."

Aaron came up from behind and threw him into the boat, "There is only one way to find out!" He turned around to help Amy into the boat and she invited Fred to join them. Brad reluctantly shared his boat with Peter and Mia. Orlando and Grace got a boat to themselves along with all the supplies. The Thespians did not have a boat for Vincent so he pulled out a captain's hat, an eye patch, a wooden sword, and a remote control speed boat and rode on it surprisingly well in his weird quirky way. They were about to head down stream when suddenly a swan-shaped paddleboat over took them. Gabriel waved from it, "Ahoy there! Want to join us for some lunch before leaving?"

The party pulled back on the shore and feasted with Gabriel and Cedric. Gabriel spoke up after everyone finished their cake for dessert, "I have gifts for every single one of you. I hope they will make your quest a little bit easier or interesting." She added giving Vincent a wink. First, she handed out camouflage outfits for all of them and then she moved to the individual gifts. "Aaron step forward and receive the long lost case for your saxophone." A Thespian held out a black case with silver rune-like designs intertwining on it. "Amy to you I give a new trumpet mouth piece that makes your sword a bit more energized. Orlando congratulations you have made it into the Thespian Society." Orlando's costume began to glow as it upgraded. "You can now even form your own complete costumes. Peter, Mia, I give to both of you a leaf pendant and a pocketknife. Now you don't have to fight with random items the prop department dug up. Speaking of props, Vincent, I give the New and Improved Insta-Set." Vincent blinked a bit before adding "Sweeeet!" Gabriel gave him a special smile. "Sam your gift shall not be of use now but when you get home. You have in your hands the best fertilizer in the world. Use it on you garden. And for now here is some super strong stunt rope that might come in handy. Brad I give you the spiked football helmet, may it be of use to you in battle. Brad let out his best battle cry, which happened to be the worst in history. Gabriel fought back laughter as she handed Fred a penlight, "May this small light illuminate your darkest path." Gabriel's vision suddenly roved towards Grace. "We have nothing to give Debate students as a rule, so what is it you desire Grace?" Grace only mumbled something under her breath. "Project your voice. I can't her you." Grace stepped forward and whispered into her ear. "What?"

Grace gave up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "ONE OF YOUR SHOELACES! You see I want to tell my grandchildren about my adventure some day."

Gabriel smiled at Grace, "Then I shall give you three of my magic shoelaces, so that you may actually live up to your nickname." After receiving the shoelaces, Grace grumbled and staggered away. She climbed into the boat with Orlando and the party set out on their way to who knows where.

…

They had been traveling on the unusually long stream for many hours. Fred was looking at a map he took from the theatre. "Aaron? Why can't we just walk to HSHS? This map shows the steam going to every school in the district before stopping at the random lake that is half way in-between the SLC and HSHS. What is more why can't we go up stream to get to TIHS? It would be much less time consuming."

Aaron eyed him, "Nope. This is the way my father traveled into battle and besides I want to see this lake. There is said to be an island in the middle of it that my family used to own."

Brad sneered at Aaron. "Can't your family history wait 'till after we saved the district?"

"Nope. Besides I promised to take Amy there on a date." Evening had begun to descend upon them as they spoke. Vincent pulled out the sleeping bags and everyone got ready to sleep for the night.

In the middle of the night Fred heard something flopping around in the water. He drew his pocketknife and stared out into the darkness. Aaron was staring at him. "It's Golem. He followed us out of the sewers. I tried to loose him on the stream but he is a better swimmer. He is the reason we are taking the round about way."

The next morning there was no sign of Golem, but Sam frequently noticed a strange ducky inner tube floating in the middle of the stream out of the corner of his eye.

…

They made good time and reached the island sooner than expected. They sat down to have a group talk. Fred admitted that he had the pen, but everyone had guessed this by now. Fred wanted to go to the stadium right away. Aaron agreed with this idea. Brad wanted to go back to his football team's weight room. He said it was near the stadium. The company was split on which route to travel. When the arguing got fierce, Fred disappeared to think alone. When they got deeper into the conversation, they noticed that Brad was missing as well. The company split up to look for them.

Meanwhile, Fred was staring at the Pen in his hand. Brad came up to him. "None of us should wander alone; you least of all. So much depends on you. Fred? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it hour by hour. You sure you do not suffer needlessly. There are other ways Fred; other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid, Fred. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way."

"I ask only for the strength to defend my team! If you would but lend me the Pen."

"No."

"Why do you recoil? I am no kleptomaniac."

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Pen. And you will beg for expulsion before the end! " Fred began to walk swiftly away. "You fool! It is not yours, save by a lucky chance! I could have been mine. It should be mine! Give it to me!" Brad tackled Fred mercilessly. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Fred drew his pocketknife and poked Brad in the ribs until he got up and then he ran way. Brad had a fit and cursed all the Choirlings, but he slipped and hit his head on a rock. He suddenly came to his senses and sank to the ground begging for forgiveness, but Fred was already gone.

…

Fred ran up a hill. At the crest there was several tourist binoculars. Fred put his money in one of them. He tired to use the binoculars to spot Brad but something else caught his eye. The binoculars zoomed in automatically. Fred found himself gazing at the stadium again. The horrible vision was even harder for him to tear his eyes from. Fred found himself on the ground breathing heavily. Aaron appeared standing over him. "Fred?"

Fred looked up still gasping. "It has taken Brad."

"Where is the Pen?"

"Stay away." Fred began to rise to resume a fighter stance.

"Fred," Aaron said reproachfully, "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Fred lifted the Pen off of his chain. "Would you destroy it?" Aaron approached. The Pen called for him, _Aaron…Aaron…_ Aaron kneeled and folded Fred's hand back over the Pen. "I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of the Stadium."

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He would not understand."

Aaron heard something and removed his saxophone from his case. "Go, Fred." Fred began to flip open his knife. The blade was glowing. Aaron's sax turned into a sword, "Run!" As Fred ran away, Aaron turned to see a hoard of Gothic Cheerleaders and Wrestlers. They went at him with their maces with tassels that look almost entirely unlike pompoms. Aaron saw a movement in the shadows. The principals were waiting to catch their prey. Aaron wouldn't let them catch him, but they would be feasting on gothic cheerleaders by the end of the battle.

…

Peter and Mia saw Fred run past them. They tried to catch up with him and force him to hide with them. Someone ran up and grabbed them from behind. "I have you my little freshmen…" The two looked up to find Dr. Sauron's lapdog, Yusuda Gonto, carrying them. Mia began to scream very loudly.

Brad ran up from behind and tried to grab Yu but he was struck with a mace from behind. Ace's glowing eyes were laughing at him. When she raised the mace again Brad tackled her while wearing his new battle helmet. While she was momentarily stunned, he let out his most fierce battle cry. Little did he know that a vice-principal already had her eyes fixed on him.

…

Grace and Orlando were the only ones still at the camp by this time. They heard something that sounded like the horn of a pick-up truck under water. Orlando's ear twitched. "That is Brad's battle cry! He is in trouble." The jumped up from their game of Go-Fish scattering cards everywhere. They quickly changed their costumes and ran to find the fray.

…

Aaron ran to where he heard Brad's horribly obnoxious battle cry. He drew his sax and was about to turn it into a sword when he saw a vice-principle lurking in the shadows. He forwent drawing his blade, but he quickly put the mouthpiece into his lips. Ace was stunned by the loud Bb that ripped from the horn. She covered her ears and went stumbling into another principal waiting in the shadows. In short order she was expelled for attacking an unarmed band member with a mace.

Aaron returned to Brad's side to see a vice-principal standing over him. Waiting to expel him for fighting. "They took the little ones." Brad was gasping in fear.

Aaron glared at Brad and nodded. The vice-principal grabbed Brad, "Fred. Where is Fred?"

"I let Fred go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the…um…object from him."

"The object is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Brad. You fought bravely." The vice principal smiled at the testimony of Aaron. It would be easier to suspend Brad than she thought. Aaron ignored her grin and continued to counsel Brad, "You have kept your honor." Aaron opened his mouth to try to talk the vice principal out of the expulsion but Brad cried, "Leave it. It is over. The students will fail. And all will come to darkness and my team to ruin."

Aaron protested to this statement, "I do not know what strength is in my blood but I swear to you I will not let the District fall nor our team fail."

"Our team…Our team…" Orlando, Grace, Vincent, and Amy ran up just as the vice principal was dragging Brad off by his ear. Brad gave one last shout at Aaron, "I would have followed you, my team mate. My captain. My coach." When all sight of them had faded, Aaron bowed his head. "Be at peace. Student of South Hamilton." Amy blew him a heartfelt kiss.

…

Fred was at last out to the canoes. Sam ran crying after him. "Fred!" Fred pondered for a moment and shoved off into a canoe. Sam came running up from behind wading into the water. "Fred, no! Fred!"

"No, Sam." Sam began to wade father into the lake. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to the Stadium alone."

Sam trudged on. "Of course you are. And I'm coming with you!"

When Sam began to get neck deep, Fred shouted, "You can't swim!" Sam began to dog paddle. Fred warned him again. Sam's head eventually disappeared underwater. "Sam!" Fred quickly threw over a life preserver and Sam rose back to the surface. Fred hauled him into the canoe. "I made a promise to myself not to leave you alone. And I don't mean to." Fred clasped him into a brotherly hug but quickly broke away. Sam glared a little, "Now that was uncalled for."

Fred nodded but only said, "Come on." The two rolled to the shore of the lake and quickly disappeared into the trees on the other side.

…

Vincent ran out with a boogie board, "Hurry! Fred and Sam have reached the shore." Aaron casually gazed at the shore while kissing Amy.

Orlando looked up, "You mean not to follow them."

Aaron turned away from the kiss, "Fred's fate is no longer in our hands."

Grace sighed on the ground, "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed."

Amy gave all the boys a big group hug, "Not if we hold true to each other."

Aaron smiled, "We will not abandon Mia and Peter to torment and expulsion. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind."

Vincent decided to chime in, "Actually everything will fit in a my pack." He began to pick up stuff the others left. Aaron rolled his eyes. Amy lifted her trumpet into the air. "Let's go hunt some cheerleaders." Aaron and Amy ran off holding hands with Vincent following behind them.

Orlando and Grace stared at each other dumbfounded for a moment until Grace let out a battle cry worthy of Brad, and they both ran to catch up with the others.

…

Fred looked out at the busy highway towards the stadium, "I hope the others will find a safer road."

Sam looked at him, "Steve will look after them."

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Fred. We may."

"Sam, I'm glad you're with me." Fred looked at Sam lovingly.

"Maybe you are a little too glad, Fred. But I know what you mean." They smiled at each other and walked up the highway.

The End

the Portable TV of Lauren goes out Gabriel kicks it hopelessly You mean I have to read the next fanfic to see what happens? she begins to search for The Principal of the Pen: The Two Schools


End file.
